


I am on my way, can't stop me now, and you can do the same

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Harry and Niall go to Pride and meet Louis and Liam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pride Parade, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, These tags kill me lmao, Vibrators, that's basically it LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: “Oh, I almost forgot!” He heard Niall snort as he took his pin out of his pocket and placed it on his shirt.It read:Fuck You, I’m Gay.“Understated,” said Niall, dryly. Harry elbowed him.“Shut it, I like it. I’m here and I’m queer and anyone who doesn’t like it can bite me.”ORHarry and Niall go to Pride and make friends with Louis and Liam.





	I am on my way, can't stop me now, and you can do the same

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was inspired by the account @lgbt_history, who posted photos of these pins recently and I thought it would be entirely something HL would wear with pride. I hope you enjoy!

“H, I don’t know why you insist we get here so early every damn year,” complained Niall. “We always get to the front of the queue and then lose our spot when you fuck off with some guy.”

“Aw, is someone bitter that he isn’t getting any,” cooed Harry, ruffling Niall’s hair. Niall swatted him.

“You’re damn right, I’m bitter. You know me, H, I’m all for sexual liberation, but 95% of the straight girls at Pride are shit people looking for an excuse to get plastered.”

Harry patted the back of Niall’s neck fondly. Then he remembered something.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” He heard Niall snort as he took his pin out of his pocket and placed it on his shirt.

It read:

_Fuck You, I’m Gay_.

“Understated,” said Niall, dryly. Harry elbowed him.

“Shut it, I like it. I’m here and I’m queer and anyone who doesn’t like it can bite me.”

“Now _that’s_ the attitude Pride deserves.”

Harry and Niall turned around to see two guys close in age to them standing nearby. Both of them were brightly dressed, although the one was wearing rainbow-colored trainers and what appeared to be rainbow glitter around his eyes.

“I keep telling Payno here that he’s not in the proper Pride spirit,” said the rainbow-clad man. “Too conservative.”

“Payno” shook his head in evident exasperation.

“I come with you at arse o’clock every year, don’t I?” he retorted. Niall hummed in approval.

“I’m Niall. The other unappreciated one.”

“Liam,” said the other man, laughing as they shook hands.

“We’re still here, you know,” quipped the other man. He turned to face Harry. “I’m Louis. What’s your name, Curly?”

Harry momentarily forgot social cues, as he was too busy staring in awe at Louis. A quick kick to the back of his leg by Niall broke him out of his reverie.

“Ehm, sorry. I’m Harry. Nice to meet you both.”

As Niall and Liam immediately struck up some random conversation, the other two were left to their own devices.

“So, Curly,” Louis continued, “I like the button.”

“Yeah?” said Harry, eagerly. “Thanks.”

“I hope you won’t be too put out that I brought a similar one, myself?” Louis reached into his back pocket and Harry laughed once he looked closer.

It read:

_Please don’t tell anyone I’m bisexual I’m trying to be discreet_. Except the ‘I’m bisexual’ was about seven or eight font sizes larger.

“I love that,” Harry laughed, and Louis grinned. “We make quite the pair.”

Louis smiled for a moment and turned to look at the gathering crowd. Harry almost missed what he said next:

“I told Liam that coming early pays off. _Most_ of the time.”

And if Harry let out an loud cackle, Louis was too much of a gentleman to tease him or notice it other than the twinkle in his eye.

 

***

 

“F- _Fuck_ , Louis,” Harry groaned, his head hitting the wall behind him. “Right there.”

“You’re so fucking tight,” grunted Louis, thrusting repeatedly at the same bundle of nerves. “Going to make me come, darling.”

Harry clenched his fingers in Louis’ hair. He was not quite sure at what point he and Louis realized they had enough of the Parade, but they ended up behind a secluded café with Louis fucking Harry’s brains out. Just the fact that Louis looked dainty, but could support Harry with the latter’s legs wrapped around him was fucking hot.

“You like it, don’t you?” whispered Louis. “Fucking in public?”

“Do it every year here,” Harry gasped. “Love the danger. N-Niall yells at me for it. O-Oh! Yes, right there, Daddy!”

Louis stilled momentarily in surprise and Harry looked at him with hooded eyes. Before he could doubt himself, Louis attacked his lips fiercely.

“Fucking hot,” Louis gasped into Harry’s lips. “I’d love to be your daddy.”

“Gonna punish me for being bad?” coaxed Harry. “You man enough to put me in my place?”

He let out a guttural moan when Louis yanked his hair to expose his neck. He felt pre-come beading just from Louis biting his neck.

“Behave, or Daddy will have to spank you,” Louis warned.

“Promises, promises.” Louis, balancing Harry now with just one arm, brought the other behind him and slapped his arse. More pre-come spurted.

“A daddy kink and a pain kink? I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“W-We’re hitting up the c-clubs later,” Harry gasped. “Join us?”

“I’m there. Shit, I’m gonna -”

Louis’ thrusts increased as he came, riding out his high and bringing Harry to his own climax.

“Don’t pull out just yet.” Louis looked at him curiously. “Love the feeling. Don’t want to be empty just yet.”

Louis’ eyes twinkled.

“I saw a sex shop down the street.”

Harry’s heart pounded.

“Let’s go.”

 

***

 

“Oh, look who decided to grace us with their presence,” snorted Niall.

“Christ, Harry, your neck -” Liam began, but Niall shook his head.

“Every damn year, like I said. Guess this time I know who the vampire is, eh, Louis?”

“Whatever entertains you most at night, lad,” said Louis with an easy smile. “Right, Haz?” He pat Harry’s bum gently, causing Harry to squirm.

“Y-Yeah,” he said, knowing he looked blissed out. The 6-inch, vibrating dildo up his arse also didn’t help matters much.

“You lot ready to get something to eat? I told Liam that he and Louis could join us on the circuit later.”

“Brilliant, I told Lou the same. Let’s go, then.”

“How does it feel?” Louis murmured, as they fell back behind the other two.

“Not as good as you, Daddy,” he whispered. Louis smirked in triumph.

“Gonna be all nice and stretched for me when we hit the clubs. Think you won’t come in your pants before we get there?”

“T-That’s not for another six hours at least.” Louis blinked innocently. “You’ll be the death of me and my arse, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by a passerby.

“Hey, great buttons! Mind if I take a photo of them?”

Harry glances at Louis and they both smiled.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to include the photos, so here are the links.
> 
> 1\. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bwa9rIlJ8jY/  
> 2\. https://www.instagram.com/p/BwnxGL8pjFh/


End file.
